


Yet Another Hamilton Chat Fic

by EmeraldObsidian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Group chat, Humor, I don't know what I'm doing, I'm Sorry, Modern AU, More Relationships to be added, Multi, NB Laf, Texting, chat fic, nb peggy, please, please enjoy, queer, so many queer people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldObsidian/pseuds/EmeraldObsidian
Summary: It's a chat fic. It's the Hamilsquad. It's a mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored one day and this happened. It's a mess. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are my lifeblood. 
> 
> Usernames:  
> Alexander Hamilton - adotfightme  
> John Laurens - freckles  
> Lafayette - lagayette  
> Hercules Mulligan - tootiredforthis  
> Eliza Schuyler - bestofwomen  
> Angelica Schuyler - flawless  
> Peggy Schuyler - getrekt  
> Thomas Jefferson - macaronifcker  
> James Madison - madhatter  
> Aaron Burr - talkless

Chat Name: Hamilsquad

adotfightme: aw guys

adotfightme: thats so nice

getrekt: sit down bitch boy

tootiredforthis: oooooohhhhh

'getrekt' changed the chat name to: Drag Him

getrekt: ladies and gentlemen and those who do not subscribe to the gender binary pull up a chair and get ready watch this bitch boy burn

adotfightme: wait

adotfightme: no

lagayette: how you say

lagayette: yikes

freckles: wait

freckles: what brought this on

getrekt: its been about 48 hrs since hammys been dragged

getrekt: i figured he was overdue 

freckles: oh

freckles: alright then

adotfightme: JOHN 

adotfightme: why must you do this to me

adotfightme: me a poor lonely orphan

bestofwomen: alex sweetie you know that never works

bestofwomen: so sit down and take it like a man

adotfightme: not you too betsey

adotfightme: herc? laf? 

adotfightme: youre here for me right?

adotfightme: guys?

tootiredforthis: nah

tootiredforthis: last time i stepped between peggy and you i ended up getting dragged too

tootiredforthis: so im staying out

lagayette: herc makes a good point

lagayette: peggy is a force to be reckoned with

lagayette: they have no mercy 

adotfightme: but

getrekt: ON WITH THE DRAG

adotfightme: i

getrekt: quiet

flawless: wait

flawless: ya know who would like to see this

adotfightme: nO

'flawless' has added 'macaronifcker' to the group

macaronifcker: bonjour y'all

'lagayette' has left the group

tootiredforthis: oH MY GoD

tootiredforthis: you know real french people hate it when you do that right?

macaronifcker: whatever

macaronifcker: why am i here

flawless: peggy is about to drag alex

macaronifcker: well in that case

'macaronifcker' has added 'madhatter' and 'talkless' to the group

talkless: why

madhatter: what

flawless: peggys dragging alex

madhatter: oh

talkless: oh

'tootiredforthis' has added 'lagayette' to the group

tootiredforthis: you cant miss this

lagayette: fine

freckles: alright peggy you can drag alex now

getrekt: well now i dont want to

getrekt: y'all stole my thunder

'getrekt' has left the group

flawless: well now i feel bad

adotfightme: dont

adotfightme: i just dodged a bullet 

'flawless', 'tootiredforthis', 'freckles', 'lagayette', 'talkless', 'bestofwomen', 'madhatter', and 'macaronifcker' have left the group

adotfightme: oh come on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to update last Monday. Whoops. 
> 
> Usernames:   
> Alexander Hamilton - adotfightme  
> John Laurens - freckles  
> Lafayette - lagayette  
> Hercules Mulligan - tootiredforthis  
> Eliza Schuyler - bestofwomen  
> Angelica Schuyler - flawless  
> Peggy Schuyler - getrekt  
> George Washington - washingturnt  
> Martha Washington - washingturnt2.0 
> 
> And as always, comments and kudos are my life blood.

'adotfightme' has added 'flawless', 'lagayette', 'tootiredforthis', 'freckles', and 'bestofwomen' to the group

adotfightme: ggggguuuuuuuyyyyyyssssssss

adotfightme: peggy wont talk to me

tootiredforthis: peggy wont talk to any of us

adotfightme: we need to do something

bestofwomen: we should all go out to brunch

adotfightme: ^

freckles: ^

tootiredforthis: ^

flawless: ^

lagayette: ^

tootiredforthis: i thought you were asleep

lagayette: you thought wrong

tootiredforthis: but youre right beside me and you havent moved...

tootiredforthis: WHEN DID YOU GET TO THE KITCHEN 

lagayette: about an hour ago mon ami

tootiredforthis: i

tootiredforthis: so laf can teleport apparently 

lagayette: i literally told you i was going to make breakfast

tootiredforthis: no,,,,, you didnt,,?,??,

lagayette: yes,,,,, i did,,,

bestofwomen: ANYWAY

bestofwomen: brunch

'bestofwomen' has added 'getrekt' to the group

bestofwomen: we're going to brunch

bestofwomen: you coming with?

getrekt: sure

getrekt: as long as i can drag hammy double 

bestofwomen: thats fair

adotfightme: but

bestofwomen: no buts alexander

adotfightme: fine

tootiredforthis: *cough* whipped *cough*

freckles: that hasnt been funny in about a year herc

tootiredforthis: yeah yeah whatever

flawless: i wish i could go to brunch with y'all

freckles: you shouldnt have studied abroad then

flawless: rude

freckles: tru tho

getrekt: one of my drags can be everyone dragging alex

getrekt: quick! whats the worst/weirdest thing youve ever seen ham boy do!?!?

adotfightme: no

freckles: wait

'freckles' has added 'washingturnt' to the group

adotfightme: NO

washingturnt: Why am I here?

tootiredforthis: is that really your username?

washingturnt: Yes. Martha said it was "cool." 

freckles: thats wonderful

'lagayette' has added 'washingturnt2.0' to the group

lagayette: everyone bow down to Mother Washington

washingturnt2.0: Hello. 

washingturnt: Again I ask, why am I here?

getrekt: whats the wildest thing youve seen hammy do?

washingturnt: Well there was that one time with Lafayette...

adotfightme: NO

lagayette: NON

freckles: WHAT

tootiredforthis: WHAT

bestofwomen: WHAT

getrekt: WHAT

flawless: WHAT

washingturnt: You know, I think Martha's calling for me. 

washingturnt2.0: No I'm not. 

'washingturnt' has removed 'washingturnt2.0' from the group

'washingturnt' has left the group

getrekt: ...oh my god...

bestofwomen: Alexander

freckles: Hamilton

tootiredforthis: Gilbert

flawless: Explain

adotfightme: why dont we get back to dragging me

lagayette: yes lets

bestofwomen: oh no. youre not getting out of this. 

'adotfightme' has left the group

lagayette: thats not going to work alex

'freckles' has added 'adotfightme' to the group

freckles: Alex

adotfightme: it was nothing really

lagayette: truthfully

bestofwomen: then why dont you tell us about it?

lagayette: *sigh*

lagayette: go on alexander

adotfightme: fine

adotfightme: so

adotfightme: you remember when the washingtons had to get a new car?

freckles: ...yeah...

lagayette: that was our fault

tootiredforthis: but their car was completely totaled...

tootiredforthis: HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE

adotfightme: well ya see

adotfightme: we were trying to ghostride 

freckles: oh no

adotfightme: and things kinda got out of hand

flawless: was there alcohol involved?

lagayette: actually no

adotfightme: yeah surprisingly we did this completely sober 

flawless: well thats new

getrekt: but ya know

getrekt: this probably isnt the wildest thing we've seen hammy do

freckles: ^

lagayette: ^

bestofwomen: ^ 

flawless: ^ 

tootiredforthis: ^

tootiredforthis: wait werent we gonna go to brunch?

'getrekt' changed the chat name to: Drag Him... After Brunch

bestofwomen: hungry much?

getrekt: shut up

flawless: ...i wanna go to brunch...


End file.
